


Nike

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Stary zwyczaj mówił, że to dzień, w którym młodzi chłopcy mogli całować dziewczęta, nie bojąc się odrzucenia ani kary. Mogli całować do woli tyle dziewcząt i tyle razy, ile tylko zechcieli. Może ktoś skradnie Hermionie całusa?





	Nike

 

Tu pocałujesz jedną, tam drugą, a za rogiem kolejną! Wieczorem pochwalisz się ilością obcałowanych dziewczyn, porównasz swoje podboje z kolegami, szczycąc się przy tym każdym skradzionym całusem. Fenomenalnie!

 

Niższe roczniki śmiały się, widząc w tym wydarzeniu wyśmienitą zabawę. Starsze jednak były podzielone — damskie grono ogarniało oburzenie, a męskie uważało to za świetne usprawiedliwienie. Część uczniów nawet w ten sposób mściła się na innych! W końcu dziś każdy mógł pocałować, kogo tylko chciał — i to bez żadnych konsekwencji! Nauczyciele jedynie obserwowali całe zamieszanie, z pobłażaniem kręcili głową, a później powoli odchodzili w swoją stronę. Nic tylko korzystać, prawda?

No jednak nie.

 

* * *

 

Nie ty pierwszy miałeś tego dnia zaczerwieniony policzek, ale jako pierwszy zszokowałeś zebranych dookoła ludzi. Ukłoniłeś się i przeprosiłeś, czując palący wstyd za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Granger miała rację, gdy ze wściekłością uderzyła cię, warknęła „Moje granice, moje ciało”, po czym dumnie odmaszerowała z wysoko uniesioną głową. Upokorzyłeś ją, traktując jak rzecz, którą można posiąść i zrobić z nią cokolwiek się chce. W tym momencie nie interesowało cię, że jest osobą, która ma prawo do decydowania o sobie. Wymuszając na niej ten pocałunek, odebrałeś jej. Potraktowałeś ją jak coś, co ci się należy, do czego masz prawo. A nie masz.

 

* * *

 

 

Nie mogłeś zostać obojętny.

Wiedziałeś, w kim znajdziesz sojusznika i przez myśl ci nie przeszło, że mogłaby odmówić.

Przedstawiłeś jej swój plan, ale znowu miała rację, wskazując jego wady. Na głośne mówienie jeszcze nie czas. Dziewczyny doskonale wiedzą, że w tym dniu są degradowane do roli obiektu. Ich sprzeciw jest ignorowany, wyśmiewany i bagatelizowany.

Zmiany trzeba zacząć po cichu, dyskretnie.

Plotka, podżeganie, knucie.

Tu szepnąć słówko, jakie to niemoralne, tam się oburzyć, przy nauczycielu głośno zaprotestować i wepchnąć między chłopaka a jego ofiarą…

  

Powoli, powolutku Całuśny Piątek zostaje zapomniany. Po latach jest plamą w historii szkoły.

Feminista i jego Nike.


End file.
